east_shores_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamaki Takashi
"..." - First "Nickname" Last Personal Life When Tamaki was kicked out of his mother's place at a young age. Tamaki moved to Redview at the age of eleven to live with his grandparents, he had left his father's significant other in charge of the Takashi Mansion while he was away, as he believe that he was too young and not ready to be head of the household. Civillian Life Tamaki is a student at EastShores High school,he's very quiet and anxious when it comes to his surroundings. He is a hard worker and is willing to get the task done. to the point were he overworks himself and passes out. He works two jobs as an actor and a part time waiter at a Japanese cafe. He takes things serious when it comes to his father, his job, art or being the head of Takashi household. Hero/Villain Life his supers are based on his emotions. Eclipse He is a broken side of Tamaki, he causes pure chaos and destruction. Tamaki is unable to control to control him cause the pain and hurt that he feel causing inner self to feel trapped. Fireopal Artemis Powers * ... Story So Far Relationships August Cedar- August is his closest friend and have been best friends since childhood, he loves and cares about August dearly. after the whole eclipse situation he feel super bad for what eclipse did to August. Juliette Pendleton- he likes to read her stories There are times he doesn’t understand why her pet penguin likes him so much. Skylar Madison- he loves going shopping with her and he doesn’t mind her choice in fashion. He doesn’t mind her giving him a makeover or her doing his hair or nails. He loves her cheerful and happy-go-lucky personality but he doesn’t understand why she keeps getting kidnapped and her lack of knowledge Jacob Williams- he is his boyfriend, he loves presences but he get really annoyed when Jacob makes fun of him. He sometimes hate the cat nicknames but will have to get use to it. He will go to him when he is feeling super depressed or insecure. Damian Riddle- he view him as a older brother, he finds Juliette and Damian relationship very cute. Though he doesn’t understand who is who when Damian switches personalities. Malekai Dawson- he has a crush on him, he finds him very sweet and caring, he finds Malekai’s abilities to see and talk to ghost very cool and interesting Ashlyn Grey- he’s became her friend during his junior year when they were planning to get revenge on their ex. He views her as a sister due to them having so much in common Tal Jonas- he thinks that her and Ash are very cute together, he loves her overprotective love towards ash and he likes talking her. Kimberly Simmons- he loves talking to about anime with her. He gave her a sailor moon key at one point and he loves to go to the diner with her and the others but ever since the eclipse situation he feels as if their friendship became very distance Summer Rose- he finds her very mysterious but he likes to talk to her at times, he likes to have her around cause she gave courage to reveal his scars(edited) Alan Hirose- Tama’s abusive and manipulative ex, there are times were he wants to use his fire power at him but is he’s mostly scared to even move or speaks. He can never forgive him for cheating on him with Tanya and for giving him the 6 scars on his back. Ian Hirose- Alan’s older twin and is completely different from him. Ian paid for Tama’s hospital bills when his twin attacked him after the breakup. He developed a light crush on Ian cause of his caring personality, though he believes Ian’s ice power could be use at times. Kazumi (Karen) Kurosawa -He hates his mother with a burning passion due to many many reasons. He can never forgive her what she did when he was very little and when he was about to Enter middle school. He knows the reason why she wants him back in her family is so she can get his money. Tama pretends to not have a middle name or it doesn’t exist cause it was the name that his mother gave me and she wanted a girl. Akihiko Kurosawa -he gets really annoyed but by his clingy half brother and he doesn’t want anything to deal with him. May Ella Tale- he views her as a sweet, caring very loving and more of a mother figure compared to his biological mom. He loves to spend time with August’s family and would call May mom a couple of times by accident. He loves her smoothies and her personality and he is willing to cook food for her and her family at no cost. Akira Takashi- Tama’s father that he cares and loves so much. As a kid he looked up to his father and hope to be just like him in the future but After his father died he decided to continue his dad’s career and he would visit his grave every summer April Schauers-''' he loves her caring personality towards August and summer but he refuses to talk to her cause he is afraid of her. '''Emery Penhallow -he hardly interact with him but he would like to be his friend. He don’t understands why he got arrested and he would eventually visit him in jail. Ella Martinez - he thinks that she’s very sweet and random, though he doesn’t mind making her smile Harper Allicott- he likes how fast they became friends, he thinks she’s very sweet and was surprised when she wanted to fight his ex when she first met him. Ellie Emerson- he doesn’t mind her randomness sometimes and he doesn’t under how she’s so full energy Lucille Davis - he finds the baby lesbian adorable and wants to help her with her past. Ava Ryder- both drama on club and rode the redview express Jessica Jacobs- he finds her very sweet and a bit overprotective.though he doesn’t understand why she carries a bat with her. He goes to her whenever he wants help at a current situation Trivia ... Category:Death Wish Category:Villain